silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shfan135/SH:JART p8
PART EIGHT: THE DARKNESS IN OUR MINDS Dan closed his eyes, his hairs jumping. He felt cold. This thing, it was going to kill him. Going to. It didn't. Instead, a siren blared and the sky turned pitch black, crows flying away to a different place. The cement road was crumbling behind Dan, giving him no chances of going back as the streets dropped into a newly fromed hole behind him. The monster had dissapeared, but other ones had taken it's place. Wheel chairs were scattered, creaking, getting closer to the monsters. The road was big, and Dan had plenty of space to run, so thats what he did. He almost slipped, and the monsters were getting closer. Dan was running out of breath and his heavy sprint had lowered to a light jog. He gasped, and took a moment to catch his breath, staying on his toes in case the monsters showed up again. After he caught his breath, he found himself in front of Brookhaven Hospital for the mentally ill. "Crazy house? In here? Guess it got filled up pretty quick. Screwed up little town," He whispered under his breath, "Why not?" And so he walked up the front steps. The door was jammed, but Dan just wiggled the knob for a bit, and it eventually opened. Within seconds he felt a blast of warm air inside the hospital. "Thank god for central heating systems." The hospital had been somewhat broken down, with some parts of the celing collapsed. "I heard the roof has a pretty sturdy fence, huh James? Where are you? I want to talk to you, James. Show up now." He was hungry, so very hungry and thirsty. And cold. Even with the warm air in this place, he was cold. "Special service will be with you in a few minutes." Said a startling voice, "The nurses are very dedicated to their jobs, haven't left this place in a few months. They just eat what they can find." Dan turned around, "James?" "Who the hell is James? My name is Jason. Jason Dahl, nice to meet you." Jason's voice was rough and dry, as if he hadn't had anything to drink for a long time. Jason had short black hair with streaks of grey. He was middle aged, maybe around his mid-forties or fifties. He had a white vest on him and was not wearing any shoes or socks. His pants were black and ripped, and they looked to small on his long, slim legs. He was very tall, maybe around 6'5. "Why are you here?" "To visit my brother in law. Stanley Coleman, he is always telling me about his 'Girlfriend' Heather. He is a bit off his rocker. Likes dolls and shit like that." "Seems like it. Anyway, do you know where the hell everyone else is? I am looking for a friend, and she is nowhere to be found. You are the only person I have seen other than a cop. A bitchy one, too." Dust floated in the air, "Haven't seen anyone, in here or on my street. Didn't anyone on my way here, either." Dan was silent for a moment after this, "Did you see any-" "What?" "N-n-nevermind. It'll sound stupid to you." END OF PART EIGHT Shfan135 01:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts